


Коммуналка

by Lavender_Din



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din
Summary: Сборник драбблов
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

\- Что это? - Тони заглянул в большую, галлона на четыре, кастрюлю, в которой бодро булькало что-то темно-красного цвета.  
\- Это едят, - сообщила Нат, дежурившая сегодня по кухне.  
\- По-моему, это уже один раз съели.  
\- Ничего, Старк, и ты тоже это один раз съешь.  
\- Оно ядовитое? - Тони смотрел с демонстративным ужасом. - Это покушение? Это покушение, точно! В моем собственном доме!  
\- Старк, не голоси, - отмахнулась Наташа. - Это всего лишь борщ.  
\- У нас уже обед? - жалобно поинтересовался Стив.  
Есть ему хотелось часто и много, а Наташа, занятая приготовлением обеда, на кухню за бутербродиком не пускала. Потому что «вот сейчас аппетит перебьешь, а потом суп не будешь».  
\- Заходи, - дозволила Наташа.  
Стив тоже с опаской покосился на кастрюлю, но чувство голода пересиливало все остальные чувства. Наташа налила ему полную тарелку борща, плюхнула туда щедрой рукой сметаны, сыпанула черного перца и, наконец, пожелала приятного аппетита. Стив зачерпнул первую ложку...  
\- Доктор, он будет жить? - взволнованно поинтересовался Тони, даже закрывая холодильник и прекращая поиски альтернативной борщу еды. - Стив, это вообще съедобно?  
\- Нет, - категорически ответил Стив, решительно отправляя в рот следующую ложку. - Но Наташа старалась и готовила, так что я считаю, что мы должны все съесть. Я привычен к любой пище, на войне, сам понимаешь, не попривередничаешь, так что я всё съем сам, не волнуйся.  
Тони недоверчиво посмотрел на Стива, но спорить не стал. Если Капитан Америка хочет геройствовать, то кто такой Тони Старк, чтобы ему мешать?  
На кухне, между тем, появилось новое действующее лицо - миру явил свой заспанный лик Баки.  
\- Чем кормят? - первым делом поинтересовался он. - О, борщик! А чего так мало сварили?  
Ничтоже сумняшеся, Баки отодвинул Тони от холодильника, вытащил оттуда сразу пару банок сметаны, бухнул их прямо в кастрюлю с борщем, перемешал, полирнул это дело черным перцем и принялся за еду. Прямо из кастрюли.  
Стив, осознавший, что его героический поступок может накрыться, живо дохлебал борщ из своей тарелки, и присоединился к Баки в его трудах над кастрюлей. Баки попытался возразить, но как-то вяло.  
Тони понял, что что-то тут не чисто. И тоже взялся за ложку. В конце концов, он не должен заставлять команду геройствовать без него.  
Наташа меланхолично засняла на телефон, как Старк, Барнс и Роджерс наперегонки трескали борщ из одной кастрюли. Пожалуй, пора было обновить супергеройский инстаграм.


	2. Chapter 2

На разбор маленькой посылочки, полученной Наташей, собралось всё "семейство". Наверное, потому, что маленькая посылочка состояла из нескольких деревянных ящиков, которые, пыхтя и отдуваясь, таскали к лифту грузчики.  
\- Мне казалось, я обеспечиваю вас всем необходимым, - заметил Тони, глядя на то, как Наташа примеривается ломиком к первому ящику.  
\- Это гостинцы с далекой родины, Старк, - отмахнулась Наташа. - Ты меня таким не обеспечишь.  
\- Гостинцы, говоришь? - Баки нарезал круги вокруг посылок, как голодная акула вокруг незадачливого туриста. - Из России с любовью?  
Наташа только хмыкнула и с треском сорвала крышку с первого ящика.  
\- Тушеночка! - восторженно заорал Баки.  
\- Там еще сухарики из бородинского где-то есть, - порадовала Наташа, после чего Баки отнял у нее ломик и враз пооткрывал все ящики.  
\- СГУЩЕНОЧКА!!! - от счастливого вопля зазвенели стекла, Стив пригнулся, а Локи, которого Тор оставил в башне с просьбой присмотреть за младшеньким, снесло с дивана. - Сколько, сколько можно забрать? - если бы у Баки был хвост, то он бы сейчас вертелся пропеллером.  
Наташа, широкая душа, выделила несколько банок, и Баки утащил их в свою комнату - прятать в тумбочку. Это была старая деревянная тумбочка, абсолютно хлипкая на вид, однако открыть ее пока не удалось даже Старку.  
\- Ты уверена, что это еще можно употреблять? - Тони вертел в руках жестяную банку с синей бумажной этикеткой. - Судя по дате на крышке, она старше меня.  
\- Это из стратегических запасов, а они не портятся, - гордо произнесла Романофф.  
\- Тебе, конечно, виднее, - покачал головой Тони и сбежал в мастерскую до того, как ему будет предложено хоть что-то попробовать.  
На ужин были блины с той самой сгущенкой. Все собравшиеся согласились с тем, что стратегические запасы, действительно, прекрасны. Пока все делили единственную банку сгущенки, выданную к блинам – обычно добрая и щедрая Наташа делилась охотно и любым количеством, но тут что-то пошло не так, - Баки, проделав две дырки в своей банке, просто тянул сгущенку прямо из нее. Локи, попробовав ложечку вкусности, которой и пришлось ограничиться (народу много, сгущёнки мало, успели не все), теперь завистливо смотрел на Баки.  
После ужина все расползлись сначала по своим делам, а там и ко сну.  
Наташа зачем-то осталась на кухне.

В пять утра ровно в Башне прогремел взрыв. Джарвис локализовал место происшествия, им оказалась кухня.  
Старк примчался одновременно с Роджерсом, но, так как до сих пор не спал, оказался одетым не только в руку от костюма, но и в джинсы с майкой. Роджерс щеголял в длинных светлых труселях прямиком из сороковых, но был со щитом. Следом прибежал Баки, в трениках и с трофейным маузером.  
Кухня выглядела так, словно с ней случилась небольшая, но крайне неприятная канализационная катастрофа. По крайней мере, нечто коричневое, местами залепившее стены, простора для фантазии у Тони не оставляло. Впрочем, соответствующий аромат отсутствовал, так что можно было надеяться, что не так все было плохо.  
\- Джарвис, что это было? – у Стива первого прорезался голос.  
\- Сгущенка, мистер Роджерс, - степенно ответил Джарвис.  
\- И с чего это она так? - дрожащим голосом поинтересовался стоящий позади всех Локи, в руках у которого виднелась открытая жестяная банка.  
\- Варилась, - невозмутимо ответил Джарвис.  
\- Сварилась, - зевнув, сообщила пришлепавшая, наконец, Романофф.  
На Наташе были тапочки без задников и цветастая трикотажная ночнушка до колен. На кончиках волос болтались папильотки.  
\- Твою мать! - Баки в ужасе плюхнулся на задницу и перекрестился маузером. - Призрак пионервожатой!  
\- Ай! - вскрикнул Локи, которому прилетел подзатыльник от Романофф. - За что?  
\- За то, что спер из кастрюли сгущенку, - невозмутимо сообщила Наташа, красноречиво глядя на банку в руках Локи. - Я ставила варить две банки.  
\- Ай! - снова возопил Локи, которому теперь досталось от Старка. - Сейчас-то за что?  
\- За то, что спер только одну банку, - проникновенно пояснил Тони.  
С потолка с грохотом свалилась застрявшая в нем крышка от кастрюли...


	3. Chapter 3

Нью-Йоркская жара допекла всех, некоторых в прямом смысле: задремавшего на крыше Стива по настоятельной рекомендации ДЖАРВИСа через пару часов еле приволокли обратно в помещение Клинт и Баки. Стив был красен лицом и не совсем адекватен мыслями, оправдывался заплетающимся языком, что его на солнышке разморило, но Тони предполагал, что это самое солнышко просто неслабо шарахнуло кэпа по темечку. Наташа, посмотрев на цвет физиономии Стива, предложила зачем-то намазать оную физиономию сметаной, но Баки преградил путь к холодильнику, запрещая расходовать куда ни попадя дефицитный продукт.  
\- Облезет, - припечатал Баки, глядя на постепенно приходящего в себя под кондиционером Стива.  
\- Вот именно, - подтвердила Наташа. – Так что, давай намажем.  
\- Так облезет, - отмахнулся Баки. – Уже к вечеру.  
\- Угу, - вяло отозвался с дивана Стив. – Ускоренная регенерация и всё такое… Можно мне водички?  
Тони вдруг подумалось о том, что одну из лабораторий в Башне давно пора переоборудовать в цех производства сгущёнки, сметаны и прочего кефирчика. На последний подсел даже сам Тони – после того, как по настоянию Наташи попробовал употребить пару кружек с утра после неуёмного потребления алкоголя с вечера.  
К вечеру Стив действительно щеголял облупленным носом, почти нормальным цветом лица, вернувшейся ясностью сознания и твёрдой решимостью больше не засыпать на крыше.  
\- Кажется, до войны в Нью-Йорке так жарко не было, - жалобно пробормотал он, садясь за стол. – Даже есть не хочется.  
\- Так а есть-то и нечего, - сообщил Баки, задумчиво обозревая стоящий на столе торт. Из мороженого.  
\- Это чьё творчество? – поинтересовался Тони, подковыривая бледно-голубую розочку.  
\- Бартона, - мрачно сообщила Наташа.  
Тони только хмыкнул. Бартон с наступлением жары перешёл на питание исключительно мороженым. Причём, зачастую это был дешёвый фруктовый лёд, которым сейчас была забила вся морозилка. Спасибо, хоть остальным приличное мороженое заказал.  
\- А где он сам? – спросил Баки.  
\- Вроде, ушёл на крышу, - пожала плечами Наташа. – Набрал полные руки чего-то, льда своего, наверное, и ушёл.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, закажи пиццу, - скомандовал Тони. – Двойной сыр, тройная ветчина… как обычно, в общем.  
\- Пицца горячая, - вздрогнув, сказал Стив и поспешно взял себе кусок торта.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, добавь ещё гаспачо для кэпа, - распорядился Тони.  
\- Гаспачо – это же такой холодный суп? – уточнил Стив.  
\- Холодный суп, - пробормотала Наташа.  
\- Окрошечка! – вскочил Баки и кинулся к холодильнику.  
Окрошечки в холодильнике не оказалось. Как и сметанки к ней. И кефирчик увели.  
Баки зарычал.

Клинт сидел на крыше, в очень укромном месте, и был абсолютно счастлив. У него была кастрюля с окрошкой на кефире, банка дефицитной сметаны и…  
\- БАРТОН, Я ТЕБЯ НАЙДУ!!!  
…и ещё минут пять, чтобы успеть всё съесть.


	4. Chapter 4

**Название:** Пончики, пончики, все любят пончики!  
 **Персонажи:** Тони, Стив, Клинт, Наташа, Брюс  
 **Рейтинг:** PG  
 **Категория:** джен, слэш кому что больше нравится  
 **Жанр:** ~~суровые будни~~  
 **Размер:** ~500 слов  
  
\- Они вообще понимают, как выглядят? – Наташа уткнулась носом в стекло.  
\- Не уверен, - Клинт свешивается откуда-то из-под потолка, включает телефон и принимается снимать разворачивающееся действо.  
\- Эм… - задумчиво тянет Брюс. – Клинт, ты уверен, что это обязательно нужно запечатлеть для истории?  
\- Уверен, - отвечает Клинт. – На все сто.  
\- Даже на все двести, - поддерживает его Наташа. – Более того, не только запечатлеть, но и поделиться.  
\- Вы собираетесь осчастливить ютуб? – почти беспомощно интересуется Брюс, представляя реакцию главных звёзд видео.  
\- Ну, что ты, - мягко говорит Наташа.  
\- Мы же не злодеи, - сообщает Клинт.  
\- И жить ещё хотите, да? – сочувственно заканчивает Брюс.  
\- Определённо, - твёрдо заявляет Клинт. – Так что, видео получит исключительно закрытый аккаунт в инстаграме.  
\- Только для своих.  
\- Для тех, кто понимает.  
\- Для Бет Дженкинс из медслужбы, например.  
\- Ей, определённо, нужен прилив вдохновения.  
\- Да-да, а то она уже неделю не обновляет своё эпическое творение, а в последней главе, между прочим, наконец-то случился поцелуй!  
\- Что за творение? – слабым голосом спрашивает Брюс, предчувствуя неладное. – Чей поцелуй?  
\- Тебе действительно это интересно? – снисходительно интересуется Наташа.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь это знать? – вкрадчиво вопрошает Клинт. – Я пришлю тебе ссылку.  
\- Нет, ну что они делают?! – в голосе Наташи звучит возмущение пополам с восхищением.  
  
За стеклом…  
О, за стеклом, в удобном кабинет с круглым столом Тони Старк и Стив Роджерс обсуждают детали предстоящей операции. Очень активно обсуждают. Сосредоточенно и внимательно. Не замечая никого и ничего вокруг.  
Параллельно едят пончики – чья-то добрая душа обеспечила крайне занятых супергероев целой коробкой лакомства в разноцветной глазури. Кофе тоже не был забыт – принесли две кружки.  
Пили, правда, Тони и Стив из одной. По очереди. Вторая, забытая в ходе активных обсуждений, так и стояла на краю стола нетронутой.  
Пончики… тоже ели примечательно.  
В том числе и по очереди.  
Стив берёт пончик, красивый такой, с бело-розовыми разводами глазури, откусывает от него сразу чуть не половину, а потом, не глядя, кладёт на стол. Тони, ткнув во что-то на планшете, так же не глядя забирает со стола укушенный пончик и тоже от него отъедает. Остаток запихивает в рот вознамерившемуся что-то сказать Стиву. Тот преспокойно жуёт.  
Потом берёт кружку с кофе, делает глоток, после чего подносит кружку ко рту Тони и поит его.  
И так сколько-то раз. По кругу.  
Ещё, их руки иногда сталкиваются, если они вдруг решают взять один и тот же пончик. Тогда они просто растаскивают его пополам. Причём, Тони один раз так и оставил свою половину в коробке. Вместо неё забрал половину пончика у Стива, и тот отдал. Да-да, за это Тони позволил Стиву от этой половины откусить.  
  
\- Твою мать, - бормочет Наташа.  
\- Может, показать им как-нибудь, как они выглядят со стороны? - осторожно интересуется Брюс.  
\- Шутишь?! – возмущается Клинт, пряча телефон. Пончиков, конечно, ещё много, но отснятого материала уже и так предостаточно. – И лишить страждущих вдохновляющих видео?  
\- Ни за что! – резюмируют в один голос Наташа и Клинт.  
  
\- Бля… - тянет Клинт через пару минут. – Я рано выключил телефон.  
\- Бля… - соглашается Наташа.  
  
Пальцы перемазаны в глазури, и Тони, ничтоже сумняшеся, облизывает их.  
Всё бы ничего, но это пальцы Стива.


	5. Chapter 5

Напиши ж ты, котичек, о блинах!   
Тони заслуживает блинов на свой ДР (с) 

  
– Как Тони относится к безе? – Наташа задаёт вопрос в пространство. – Можно сделать «Графские развалины»…   
– Где ты в наше суровое время найдёшь графа? – спрашивает Клинт. – Лучше устроим барбекю. Запечем окорок…   
– Барбекю – зло, – бухтит из своего угла Баки. – Шашлык – вот истинное предназначение мяса!   
– Иди ты со своим шашлыком! – отмахивается Клинт. – Сначала ты говоришь, что правильно – это когда шашлык, потом, что правильный шашлык нужно мариновать только в эмалированном ведре, что готовить лучше всего на природе, потом придётся тащить это чёртово ведро – три ведра, потому что одного на всех не хватит – по лесу несколько миль, ведь расположиться на опушке – это для слабаков. А потом все будут отмахиваться от комаров, которых не берёт ни один репеллент, а вас с Наташей они не жрут! Вы будете сидеть у костра и радоваться жизни, а мы… Короче, иди ты нахрен, Барнс, со своим шашлыком, мы уже раз его сделали, я больше не хочу!..   
– Может, просто закажем? – дождавшись окончания тирады Клинта, спрашивает Брюс.   
– Но мы же решили, что приготовим сами!.. – горячо начинает Стив, но быстро сдувается. – И у нас беда с идеями. 

* * * 

Тони их всех сейчас ненавидит. Вот этих вот товарищей, прости господи, которые собрались на кухне и бурно обсуждают, что приготовить.   
Ему на день рождения.   
Именинный завтрак.   
Вообще-то, подслушивать Тони не собирался, просто так получилось. Из-за Дубины, который уронил на клавиатуру отвёртку, а та, падая, каким-то чудом задела комбинацию кнопок, включившую прямую трансляцию с жучка. А Тони думал, он безвозвратно потерян в системе вентиляции здания. Нет, как оказалось – спал себе спокойно на кухне, сохраняя заряд аккумулятора, а Дубина умудрился его включить. В самый неподходящий момент. Тони бы трансляцию выключить, но увы. Не смог.   
– Можно пончиков наделать, – предлагает Стив.   
– Творожных! – тут же уточняет Барнс. – Они вкуснее. Или обычных, но с начинкой. С вареньем…   
– Вот ещё, – фыркает Наташа. – Настоящие пончики должны быть только с сахарной пудрой…   
Настоящие пончики должны быть, так считает Тони. Пончики, булочки, пирожные, блины… особенно блины. Тони любит блины. Да что там, Тони обожает блины!   
Тони грустно вздыхает.   
Он не ел блинов уже недели две. С тех пор, как понял, что рабочие джинсы стали ему тесноваты.   
А всё почему? Да потому, что Тони пристрастился к страшному – попить чайку за компанию. Это все Романова и Барнс!  
Когда этим двоим нечем заняться, они идут пить чай. И ладно, если бы они действительно пили чай, так нет же! К чаю нужны греночки. Обалденно вкусная штука, когда порядком подсохший багет размачивается в молоке с яйцом, посыпается сахаром и ванилью, а потом обжаривается до золотистой корочки. Ещё к чаю нужно варенье. Бутерброды. Пирожки и пончики. Блины и блинчики с начинкой.   
И вот так эти двое могут пить чай по десять раз в день. Да что там в день, они и ночью это делают!   
А Тони временами выбирается из своей мастерской именно ночью – рабочий энтузиазм дело такое. И если он идёт в спальню мимо кухни, то непременно обнаруживает там этих фанатов чаепития. Чаще всего в компании Стива – тот тоже очень любит выпить чаю. И непременно с бейглом, намазанным маслом.   
Тони до поры до времени от таких посиделок тоже не отказывался. До тех пор, пока не осознал, что ставшие тесными джинсы нетонко намекают на то, что не с его образом жизни так чаёвничать. Осознал Тони это как раз две недели назад. После чего героически исключил из рациона всё мучное и сладкое.   
Теперь, когда ему предлагали выпить чаю, он просто пил чай. Та ещё пытка, если учесть, что на столе всё умопомрачительно пахло и просилось в рот.  
Пришлось сократить чаепития со своим участием до минимума - так Тони почти не страдал по выпечке.   
Но сегодня он нарвался на разговор команды.   
И осознал, что буквально до истерики хочет блинов.   
– Блинчики с черникой – чем не именинный завтрак? – как назло спрашивает Клинт, и Тони, едва не возрыдав над несовершенством бытия, вырубает жучка. Пусть дальше спит себе, где спал. 

Утро встречает тишиной и пустотой в желудке.   
И мечтами о несбыточном. Увы, всё ещё никакого мучного. Ладно, можно немного сладкого, желе, например. Вчера Тони видел в холодильнике пару баночек. Или мороженое, в морозилке точно есть шоколадный пломбир.   
О-о-о… Шоколадный пломбир, который Стив иногда кладёт на апельсиновые блинчики и поливает горячим апельсиновым соусом, боже, блинчики, снова блинчики, да за что же это?! 

– С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, ТОНИ!!!   
Это кричат все вместе, а потом ловят в объятия, целуют, тискают, говорят одновременно, так что и не понять ничего, смеются, и Тони смеётся тоже, и сейчас он совершенно счастлив.   
До тех пор, пока его не подталкивают к столу, на котором ждёт завтрак.   
Тони стонет мысленно, он мысленно рыдает.   
На столе его ждут блины. Всякие разные, совершенно прекрасные.   
Пышные, ноздреватые, румяные блины с маслом и сахаром – авторства Наташи. Стопка небольших блинчиков с черникой, залитых кленовым сиропом – творчество Клинта. Сложенные конвертиками блины с вкраплениями зелени – такие делает Брюс, обязательно с острой сырной начинкой. Блины, свёрнутые трубочками, тоже с начинкой, с творогом, ещё раз обжаренные в лёгкой карамели – их сделал Баки. Тонкие, золотистые, с крохотными оранжевыми крапинками цедры, сложенные пополам, политые апельсиновым соусом и украшенные тонкими полосками цитрусовых цукатов – это от Стива.   
И - вишенкой на торте - Стив кладёт сверху шарик пломбира.   
Так.   
Та-ак.   
Тони – взрослый человек.   
У него есть сила воли.   
Он сможет.   
Он… 

К чёрту всё, решает Тони, накладывая себе блины, все и сразу. В конце концов, он миллиардер, он просто купит себе новые джинсы. Размером побольше.   
– Ш днём рошдения меня! – вкус апельсинового блинчика просто божественный. 


End file.
